<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hand in hand, let's take on the world by floopywaffle1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368722">hand in hand, let's take on the world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/floopywaffle1/pseuds/floopywaffle1'>floopywaffle1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, M/M, theyre in love your honor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/floopywaffle1/pseuds/floopywaffle1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren’s been having these thoughts lately. Thoughts on Jean’s annoying but maybe endearing personality. Thoughts on Jean’s weird yet suiting hair. Thoughts on how Jean was soft-hearted, but that made him the guy who would cry after taking a life.</p><p>Jean was a relatively normal guy, but Eren couldn’t seem to escape his orbit.</p><p>Or: Jean keeps throwing Eren for a loop, and throughout moments they share, he finds out why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jean Kirstein &amp; Eren Yeager, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hand in hand, let's take on the world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so i finally gained the courage to post my work. enjoy these fools in love.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eren was confused. Well, he was missing a leg and two hands, and yes it hurt, but he was confused more than anything.</p><p>Jean was helping him, looking at him with such a worried frown, while his arm supported Eren’s limping self as they stumbled towards the rendezvous point for the mission.</p><p>“Come on, Jaeger. The least you can do is help me drag your bloody self to the wagons,” Jean groaned. </p><p>“Well excuse me, I just saved your ass from those titans. You should be more grateful, Jean-bo,” Eren grunted, smirking lopsidedly at the tease. Jean startled, head whipping towards him with a murderous glare.</p><p>“I told you to forget about that!”</p><p>“It’s kind of hard to forget such perfect blackmail material.”</p><p>“You know what? You can drag your ungrateful self back to the wagons without m-”</p><p>Both boys let out startled yells as they tripped over a root, although Eren would like to point out that Jean’s yelp was significantly higher pitched than his. They toppled over, limbs flying, and Eren let out a weak groan as he felt the taller boy fall right onto him.</p><p>“Jean, get off me already,” Eren croaked angrily.</p><p>Instead of another biting remark, as Eren was expecting, Jean sat up quickly and looked over Eren with a terrified expression.</p><p>“Oh my god, are you okay? Did I hurt you? Did you hit your head or-” Jean rambled, voice nervous and panicked.</p><p>“What? Yeah I’m good. Now get off of me. What’s wrong with you?” Eren was confused. Jean was just complaining about Eren being deadweight and that he had better things to do than help him limp through the forest. But now he seemed almost panicked. Was Eren bleeding again? Did he look that bad?</p><p>“Nothing! Nothing at all! I was just, er, making sure that I didn’t accidentally kill Humanity’s Last Hope because Captain Levi would surely have my head for that, you know?” Jean sputtered, roughly pulling Eren back onto his feet. Well, foot, Eren supposed.</p><p>They continued their trek back, and as Eren’s brain was still reeling from the odd interaction, he glanced at Jean’s pink ears and said nothing.</p><p>----------</p><p>That night, dinner found Eren staring blankly at his meal.</p><p>His hands haven’t grown back yet, how was he supposed to eat? If Mikasa were here, she’d already be force feeding him herself. But Eren blushed at the thought. To have someone else feed him because his stupid hands were out of commission was too embarrasing for him to fathom. But what else was he supposed to do? Eat like a dog?</p><p><i>No,</i> Eren thought to himself. <i>I'll just go back to my room, meal be damned.</i> But, he remembered, he needed the energy, or his hands and foot would take even longer to regrow.</p><p>Eren internally groaned, and looked around at who he could ask to help him, face going red just at the thought. This was so humiliating. He would rather fight titans again than this. </p><p>He would ask Armin, his sweet and non-judgemental friend, but Armin was giving battle reports to Erwin with Mikasa. Then there were Sasha and Connie, sitting in the two seats next to him, but they were in the middle of some over-dramatic fight that found Connie upside down in his seat and Sasha draped across the table, arms flailing. Yeah, Eren wasn’t going to deal with that tonight. Historia and Jean were also there, Historia to his left and Jean across from him. But Eren would feel even more embarrassed asking Historia, and Jean was an obvious no. </p><p>Eren sighed, and as he turned back to his food, he caught Levi’s eye from across the room. Levi lifted an eyebrow as he sipped his tea, then immediately turned back to his one-sided conversation with Hange. </p><p>Well, if that wasn’t a clear rejection, Eren doesn’t know what would be. </p><p>As Eren turned back to his sad meal once again, he found himself cross-eyed at a spoon of said food shoved into his face.</p><p>“Just eat the damned thing,” Jean spat out, voice slightly cracking and face red.</p><p>“W-what?! No way! That’s embarrassing!” Eren protested, blushing, familiar anger filling him once again.</p><p>“Just save us both the humiliation and eat it!”</p><p>“No! Not from you!”</p><p>“What the hell? Do you want to starve?”</p><p>Eren was about to raise his voice again, but he realized that everyone in the dining hall was watching him now. Jean just had to make this worse for him.</p><p>“Oh my god, okay. Geez,” Eren whispered furiously, face even more heated as he attempted to get everyone’s attention off of him. </p><p>Eren looked at the spoon once more, which stared back at him innocently. Still seething, Eren leaned forwards and ate, and as he sat back and chewed, he felt more embarrassed than he’d ever been in his life.</p><p>The people in the room went back to their conversations and meals, although he heard some snickers and cooing that sounded suspiciously like Hange. </p><p>So they continued, Jean repeatedly scooping more food and holding it out for Eren to eat, waiting for him to chew as Eren frowned and pouted at the treatment.</p><p>When the meal was over, Jean, still not looking at him in the eye, remarked, “You could at least thank me, asshole. After all, I’m just making sure our only titan-shifter doesn’t die on us.”</p><p>Eren just gave him a dirty look. But, as he cooled off a bit, Eren realized that he was pretty grateful. This whole time, Jean could’ve teased him or laughed at him. Instead, although he looked as if he was begrudgingly doing so, Jean had helped him.</p><p>Eren gave Jean a small smile, and said, “You’re right. Thanks, I guess,” and because he couldn’t help it, he added, “horse-face.”</p><p>“Why do I even try?”</p><p>----------</p><p>Eren gazed at the sunrise in the distance, shaking off the remnants of sleep in his mind. He had never been a romantic like Armin, but he could admire the view. The reds and oranges that burst upon the horizon, the light that brings a new day and with it a new fight.</p><p>Eren heard a yawn from behind him, and grimaced slightly in annoyance. Of course Jean had to interrupt his moments of peace.</p><p>They had both been assigned to watch duty that morning, and even with all of their years of military training, Eren couldn’t fully snap awake yet and it seemed neither could Jean.</p><p>Eren slumped back over the wooden rails, chin resting on folded arms. He and Jean had a turbulent relationship, that’s for sure. And yet, Jean kept a steady presence in his life. Eren could always rely on him for mindless banter that lifted the mood. Or in battle, Eren never doubted for a second that Jean had his back. Sure, the guy was obnoxious at times, but lately he seemed, well, more mellow. More mature. Everyone could see how he was shaping up to be a leader. And though Eren would never admit it, Jean was a lot more reasonable and level-headed than he was. It wasn’t Eren’s fault he was so emotional all the time.</p><p>“So…” Jean started, drawing out the word.</p><p>Eren didn’t turn to look at him, but he raised a brow. “So…?” he parroted.</p><p>“Ugh. I don’t know, I’m bored. Amuse me.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“Talk to me. Tell me what goes on in that stupid brain of yours. Anything.” </p><p>“Fuck you, Jean. Also, I don’t have anything to say.”</p><p>That was true. Eren was never one for small talk or mindless conversation. He was too blunt and straightforward. And, as Armin often noted, he had a one-track mind that pushed the boundaries of social etiquette. </p><p>“Tell me about your childhood,” Jean blurted abruptly. This time, Eren did look over, in slight surprise.</p><p>“My childhood?” Eren questioned, taken aback but still relishing the almost nervousness in Jean’s face. “I mean, you’ve probably heard the story by now. Grew up with Armin and Mikasa, then the titans came and destroyed my town. I’m from Shiganshina, dumbass.”</p><p>“No no no, I just- well, I knew that. Tell me about the good parts, then.” Jean looked at him in the eye, then looked away. “I could use a happy story.”</p><p>“Oh.” Eren replied, confused yet again. What was it with Jean and making him feel- flustered? Jean kept surprising him. As soon as Eren thinks he’s got him figured out, Jean swoops in and changes the game. Jean would argue with him to no end, but seem almost caring and help him the next moment. Eren’s ticked off at these new emotions, and he doesn’t know why. </p><p>He guesses he hates feeling unsure. He’s always prided himself on the fact that he never wavers. If Eren had one skill, it’d be his stubbornness. Eren knows what he wants and what his goals are, charging forward with pure determination. But Jean continues to push his buttons. And for once in his life, Eren falters and loses his footing, like he’s trying to march through a hurricane.</p><p>Shit, Jean’s still waiting for Eren to talk. Jean’s shifting from foot to foot now, still not meeting his eye, looking almost… guilty?</p><p>“I- I mean, you don’t have to. If it brings up bad memories. Sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up in the first place,” Jean rambled, hands fidgeting.</p><p>“What? No, it’s fine. Just let me think of a story.” Eren turned back to the sunrise, and felt a breeze pass him from behind. Well, Eren could think more about the complexity that is Jean Kirschtein later, and why he keeps throwing him for a loop. For now, Eren could sink back into the weird, rivalry-laced friendship that he had with the taller boy, and enjoy the peaceful moment.</p><p>“Have I ever told you about the time Mikasa, Armin and I accidentally bankrupt six stores and got banned from three more?”</p><p>----------</p><p>“You couldn’t have saved them, you know.”</p><p>Eren didn’t turn around, instead continuing to watch the fish struggle to swim upwards against the river currents.</p><p>Jean plopped down onto the log, seating himself next to Eren. Eren just continued frowning at the river, and the new shaky reflection of Jean that joined his.</p><p>The two sat in silence, with only the subtle rustles of leaves in the wind and rushing of river water filling the space. Eren appreciated the silence, and the fact that Jean didn’t offer further words of false comfort, of white lies created just for an illusion of complacency. Eren knew where he went wrong. Couldn’t erase the images of fellow soldiers dying in cascades of red if he tried. But, Eren also knew the downfalls of letting guilt collect. He knew that he would continue fighting, just with more blood on his hands. Because he knows that he’s weak, and he makes mistakes. And those mistakes never quite leave his heavy heart. But he also knows that he can only move forwards, because he might be straining under the weight of the world on his shoulders, but he’ll do the best he can, and carry on.</p><p>And he knows that Jean realizes this, too. Knows that what Eren needs aren’t fluffed words, but just a steady presence. Someone to share the weight with.</p><p>As the wind picked up once again, offering a cool push to their backs, Jean scooted closer. Shoulder to shoulder, Eren leaned into the warm heat from the contact. He rested his head in the crook of Jean’s neck, sighed, and let the tears fall.</p><p>And Jean didn’t leave, even when the sun set, spreading red, red, red across the sky.</p><p>----------</p><p>“Ow! Would it kill you to be a little more gentle? Oh wait, I forgot. Your name is Eren and you’d never know gentle if it punched you in the face.”</p><p>“Shut up, Jean. Let me concentrate,” Eren complained, even as he lightened his grip on Jean’s wrist. Eren continued wrapping the bandages around Jean’s forearm, ignoring Jean’s other comments as he finished up.</p><p>Eren gave Jean’s new bandages two light pats, before mocking, “There, there. All done you big baby.” He stood up from his kneeling position in front of where Jean was seated on a rock, then turned around to head towards the others to help set up camp for the night.</p><p>But as Eren started to walk, he could feel the exhaustion from titan-shifting kick in as the adrenaline wore off. He swayed and almost stumbled, but Jean quickly caught Eren’s shoulder with his uninjured arm, steadying him.</p><p>“Dumbass. Go sit down and let the others set up camp,” Jean admonished, frowning slightly.</p><p>“No. I’m fine. Let me go.” Eren tried to tug himself free from Jean’s grip.</p><p>“You’re not! You’re just going to be your stubborn self and collapse. Then Mikasa will be moody for the rest of the night.”</p><p>“Well, you’re injured too. Why don’t <i>you</i> sit down.”</p><p>“I’m fine, unlike you.”</p><p>Eren just gave a pointed look at the bandages around Jean’s ribs, then met his eye while raising a brow. Jean’s brown eyes stared back at him, almost challenging. Eren forgot Jean could be just as stubborn as he was. Jean’s eyes seemed to glow as they reflected the flames from the campfire nearby, a warm, penetrating honey-brown. Simple yet fierce, fitting of the boy who wore them. </p><p>“Why don’t you both sit down before you trip and die. Saves me the energy of cleaning up your corpse.”</p><p>Jean and Eren both flinched at the new voice, and whipped around to see Levi staring at them with his ever-bored expression. As quickly as he interrupted, Levi turned and stalked away, heading to the half-finished campsite.</p><p>Eren muttered an, “I told you so,” before plopping himself onto the wooden ramp leading up to one of the wagons, because no way was he disobeying Levi’s orders. Sue him, the guy is scary. He scooted over slightly to make room for Jean as the other boy sat down, albeit gentler than Eren’s seating. </p><p>They continued to bicker as they watched their friends, along with their grumpy captain, finish setting up the tents and heating the rations.</p><p>And if the two boys sat closer to each other than necessary, almost leaning into the other, well, no one said anything.</p><p>----------</p><p><i>Today is nice,</i> Eren thought.</p><p>He sat in a loose circle with Mikasa and Armin in the grass, still panting from the exercises they just wrapped up. Eren took a swig from his water canteen, relishing the comfort it brought to his parched throat. </p><p>He took in the nice weather, sighing into the cool air of the lazy breeze. The sun offered its warmth, and the sky cast baby blues. </p><p>It was nice to take a break, Eren supposed. Usually he was too antsy to properly rest; his mind’s always on overdrive, itching to get back to work so he could become better. Stronger. Good enough to protect the ones he loved most, and tough enough to live up to the title of Humanity’s Hope. </p><p>But today, today was one of those days that felt like peace. The rest of the squad seemed to feel the same way, as Eren observed Connie, Sasha, and Jean who were sprawled out on the grass. Their chests rose and fell with the telltale signs of a good workout, and they all wore lazy grins as they joked around.</p><p>Eren saw Jean laugh particularly hard at something Connie said. Heard the rich and breathy barks from where he sat, and couldn’t help but bask in the pure joy in those noises. </p><p><i>Jean has a nice laugh,</i> Eren thought, then immediately did a mental doubletake. Eren’s been having these thoughts lately. Thoughts on Jean’s annoying but maybe endearing personality. Thoughts on Jean’s weird yet suiting hair. Thoughts on how Jean was soft-hearted, but that made him the guy who would cry after taking a life, because his soul bled with compassion.</p><p>Jean was a relatively normal guy, but Eren couldn’t seem to escape his orbit. Couldn’t seem to be able to pull away from this person that grew so close to his heart. Like the winds themselves were nudging Eren closer, closer, and closer.</p><p>“You must really like him.”</p><p>Eren turned and gave Armin an odd look. “I mean, sure. We’re kind of friends now. I tolerate him most days.”</p><p>Armin just stared at Eren incredulously. Armin and Mikasa shared a mutual, resigned look. Did Mikasa just sigh?</p><p>Bright sky eyes seemed to search Eren’s very soul. He was always kind of creeped out whenever Armin did this.</p><p>His friend cautiously spoke, “No, Eren. I meant that you like-like him.”</p><p>Eren took in the words, realization of what Armin implied hitting him moments later. </p><p>He sputtered, face heating as red as a tomato. “What?” he exclaimed, nearly yelling the word.</p><p>Eren turned to Mikasa for help, but her dark eyes just bore into his with that I-know-Eren-best look she sometimes adopts. Usually that look is to fend off any “threats” of potential Eren-harassers, but not to Eren himself. </p><p>“Eren, you like him.” Mikasa plainly stated. </p><p>“I- I don’t, guys! Where did you even get that idea from?” </p><p>“You were literally just staring at him moments ago,” Armin helpfully supplied.</p><p>Mikasa nodded. “You had that look on your face as you stared.”</p><p>“Look on my face? What the hell?”</p><p>Both Armin and Mikasa opened their mouths to answer, but clipped words cut them short.</p><p>“Get off your asses. We have another exercise to run through before it gets dark,” came Levi’s voice.</p><p>The trio stood up, Eren attempting to wipe the grass stains from his pants. Before they left to go, Armin and Mikasa gave Eren simultaneous knowing looks. Eren just scowled at them, resolving to clear the air later after training.</p><p>There’s no fucking way that Eren has a crush on Jean.</p><p>----------</p><p>Eren fucking has a crush on Jean.</p><p>He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he contemplated his very existence. He frowned, glaring at the ceiling as he lay in his stiff bed. His mind wandered through memories of honey-syrup eyes, large hands, broad shoulders atop a lean torso. And long, long legs that-</p><p>Eren groaned, trying to stop his thoughts from going too far. So what, he had a little crush. A little crush on his new rival-turned friend. They would never work out, anyways. They bickered too much. And they were so, so different. They were oil and fire, water and lightning. One would push the other too far, and they would both be devoured in the heat.</p><p>“There he is, folks. Humanity's last hope. And he’s two seconds away from challenging the ceiling to a fist fight,” Jean drawled, sauntering into the room. </p><p>Eren gave Jean a flat stare, but inside his heart jumped with glee. He mentally cursed his body for reacting in such a way for the loser.</p><p>Jean made his way to his own cot, navigating around Connie’s blanket and pillow that were scattered haphazardly on the floor. “Seriously, man. What’s gotten you riled up this time? You look like you’re about to murder our ceiling.”</p><p>“It’s nothing,” Eren grunted, refusing to look at Jean again because that will surely cause him to make a fool out of himself with his stupid crush in the way.</p><p>Jean hummed, “Mhm. Okay. Totally believable.”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>Eren heard the rustle of sheets as Jean presumably got into his bed. It was silent after that for a minute, Eren still annoyed and Jean trying to sleep.</p><p>Then a low voice came, “But… you know you can tell me anything, right? We’re, like, friends now, Jeager.”</p><p>Eren’s heart stopped, but he felt a warm glow from the earnest words. He gave a small, soft smile in the dim light of the room.</p><p>“Yeah, I know.”</p><p>----------</p><p>“Hey! Give that back!”</p><p>“No way! Your dumb ass probably can’t read properly.”</p><p>“The hell? I can read just fine. Better than you, anyways.”</p><p>“No you can’t- HEY! You’re going to rip the fucking paper!”</p><p>“Not if you just give me-” Eren paused as he rammed his shoulder into Jean’s, arm reached out in an attempt to swipe the list Levi had given them. They were out on a trip through the city street markets to buy more supplies and groceries. Why Levi decided to pair Jean with him was beyond Eren.</p><p>Jean stretched his arm even higher, out of reach of Eren’s grasp. Eren retaliated by grabbing Jean’s face, palm across his eyes and fingers digging into hair. Trying to take advantage of Jean’s temporary blindness, Eren jumped for the list with his other arm.</p><p>Jean yelped and spun so that Eren’s hand missed, then punched Eren’s shoulder and attempted to restrain him in a chokehold.</p><p>The two continued to yell and stumble across the marketplace’s streets, one half-blind and the other getting increasingly aggressive. </p><p>“Hey, you two! Watch where you’re going!” The yell successfully stopped their slight tussle, and both Jean and Eren looked for the person behind the voice. They gave sheepish looks at a middle-aged man with a curly beard who glared at them pointedly. The man tsked at them with crossed arms. Only then did Eren realize he and Jean had stumbled so far off the center of the road and nearly crashed into the man’s vegetable stand. </p><p>“Ah, uh, sorry sir. We’ll get going now. I’ll keep this idiot in line, no worries. Er, have a nice day!” Jean squeaked out as he directed Eren away from the stands back to an acceptable distance on the street, arm still around Eren’s neck in an easy chokehold.</p><p>Curse Jean’s tall-ass. Eren growled as he threw Jean’s arm off. “This wouldn’t have happened if you just let me keep the list in the first place.”</p><p>“Shut up. Let’s just continue. I want to get back in time for lunch.” Jean opened the crumpled piece of paper, falling in step with Eren as they walked. “First we need to find… a bag of salt.”</p><p>The two continued to walk, eyes scanning stalls as they began to complete the list. They had a good system of bargaining, in which Jean would attempt to sweet-talk the owner of the stall while Eren did the actual negotiating. Eren would die before admitting that Jean is charming, but he could agree that the guy’s easy-going attitude and flattery helped strike their deals. And if he stared a little too long at Jean’s brilliant grin and his thin lips form nectar-sweet words, well, he couldn’t help it.</p><p>“Why don’t we explore or some shit while we’re here?” Jean spoke, tone light and airy. Even with their initial little fight, the rest of their shopping went smoothly and naturally. Small quips and easy jokes were passed around, and their footsteps matched each other perfectly. Multiple times, Eren’s had to internally yell at his fluttering stomach to shut up, and he avoided making too much eye contact with the taller boy. Yeah, Eren has this crush thing under control. </p><p>“Are you sure? Didn’t you say you wanted to be back for lunch?”</p><p>“We can just buy some food at the stands with our extra money. We have time,” Jean offered, noticing Eren’s slight concerned frown. “Oh, loosen up you big baby. We definitely deserve a break.”</p><p>Eren sighed, but let himself be led to and fro nearby stalls as Jean looked for food. Eren tried not to let himself be too affected by Jean’s grip on his wrist, and the sunshine warmth from the contact. <i>Relax, it’s just so we don’t get separated,</i> he chided himself.</p><p>It seemed Jean finally found what he was looking for, face lighting up as he practically dragged a half-responsive Eren to the source of his happiness. Eren found himself looking at a booth that smelled heavenly sweet, and an equally sweet old lady smiled at him. She and Jean exchanged some pleasantries and money, and the woman expertly picked up dough and rolled it out into a long rope with fluid motions. She lowered one end of the dough rope into a pot with oil, and continued lowering the rest in seemingly random weaves. Eren gave a questioning look at Jean, which was returned with a sly grin that said just keep watching. </p><p>The woman fished out the dough after some time, placing the golden cake-shape coil on a plate. She generously sprinkled powdered sugar across before holding the product out to Jean.</p><p>With a smile, she chirped, “Well, you boys go on and have some fun. I remember the good old days when I dragged my husband down the market like it was just yesterday.” </p><p>Jean blushed. “Oh, um, ma’am, it’s not like that. Really,” he stuttered with an awkward smile.</p><p>“Is that now…” she replied, glancing at Jean’s hand still gripping Eren’s wrist. She looked at Eren and winked. “Ah, boys. Go on already. Shoo, shoo.” </p><p>Jean thanked her, then quickly stumbled away from the stand, food in one hand, Eren’s wrist in the other. Jean seemed to notice this grip, and let go of Eren. Eren tried not to feel too disappointed. He mentally kicked himself for such thoughts.</p><p>They walked to a park in silence, sitting down at one of the benches. Jean gently tore a piece of the dough-cake thing and offered it to Eren. Eren took it, looking at it curiously.</p><p>“I’ve never had this before,” Eren spoke. He sniffed it, mouth watering at the sweetness.</p><p>“I know. It’s funnel cake, exclusive to the Wall Rose and Sina-nians. Just try it and thank me later.” </p><p>Eren stuffed the whole piece in his mouth, flavor exploding on his tongue. Jean was right, Eren would need to thank him because the cake-thing was delicious. He happily hummed as he chewed, feeling warm and content.</p><p>Jean gave him a small smile, obviously pleased by his reaction. “It’s good, isn’t it? This used to be my favorite as a kid.”</p><p>Eren was always affected by Jean’s smiles, but this one seemed… different. He’s had the pleasure of knowing the range of these smiles, from sharp and snarky grins to confident and charming beams. Sometimes he’d see a sly smirk that made his head reel back and his insides feel fuzzy.</p><p>But Jean’s smile right now, it could only be described as soft. Vulnerable. Genuine and pure. And Eren was absolutely melting it its radiance.</p><p>Trying to stuff his feelings into an imaginary closet, Eren reached out and tore another chunk, stuffing his mouth before he could say something stupid. </p><p>Jean’s look changed, however, to one of faint and exasperated amusement. “Dumbass, now you’ve got sugar on your nose.”</p><p>“Huh?” Eren blinked, still munching away. He almost flinched back when he saw Jean’s hand crawl closer to his face, thumb extended, intended to wipe away the sugar. </p><p>Time seemed to freeze in the moment. The breeze sent chills down his spine. In the distance, he heard kids yelling and laughing. He heard the market-goers chatter and the wagon wheels clamber over cobblestone path. But what he was currently fixating his attention on was the hand gliding closer and closer. Jean’s face one of faint concentration, tongue slightly pointing out. It was almost adorable. </p><p>Eren felt Jean’s thumb glide across his nose, powder effectively wiped away. As the hand moved out of his sight, he was greeted with a new image. Jean’s face had gotten increasingly closer at one point, only inches away from Eren’s.</p><p>Eren stared into those chestnut eyes, transfixed and unable to move. His heart was pounding, palms clammy. And Jean’s face crept closer and closer. One more inch and they’d make contact.</p><p>Jean paused there, searching Eren’s flushed face, as if hesitant to move. </p><p>Luckily, Eren was never one to wait.</p><p>He crashed forward, and the contact was like fireworks.</p><p>----------</p><p>They stumbled down the road, leaning into each other, exchanging breathy laughs and chaste kisses. </p><p>Homebound, hand-in-hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks so much for reading! this writing thing is actually pretty cool,, excuse me if you see any mistakes bc i rlly dont know what im doing. this is my first time writing anything creative and like not school essay stuff?? pretty wild. anyways have a good day</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>